Pokemon White - An Ace Trainer's Journey
by DiamondKeys
Summary: Only nine months have passed since the events of Pokemon White 2, and the heroes of Unova have seemed to have disappeared. Join Dusk, an Ace Trainer in the making, on her journey through Unova, conquering Gyms, fighting a new threat to the region's peace, and hopefully find the heroes, and maybe the king of Team Plasma, before Unova freezes over.
1. Vs Egg

_**NOTE - Dusk's character design is based on BW's female Ace Trainer**_

Come on! Where's the plane? Is that it? Yeah, it is! He's on that plane! Flipping sweet! This is it! My adventure is now, and there is nothing that can stop me here. With Pokemon at my side, I feel like I can defeat every Champion in the world! Well, that's what I'm hoping at least. After all, I don't have a single Pokemon yet.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Dusk, and I'm going to become an Ace Trainer. I'm fifteen years old and I live in Lacunosa Town. That's right, in the Unova Region. It's a quiet little town with a rich history. Ever heard of the legend of the extraterstrial Pokemon, Kyurem? They say that it used to live near this town. Perhaps its why this place can be so chilly year round.

You're probably wondering how I'm going to get a Pokemon if I don't live near a Pokemon Lab, or why I'm starting my journey so late. Well, my father went to travel the world on a special journey to find a Pokemon for me to start out with. So he left me and my mother to do just that. He wanted to find something perfect for me, and it only took five to do it. But he's coming home now and that's what matters.

This brings us back to the beginning, with my mother and I at the Lacunosa Airport, staring wide-eyed at the oncoming plane that my father and my partner Pokemon were in.

I was wearing a very special outfit on this day. It consisted of an orange and black blouse and skirt with black leggings and a long sleved undershirt. It wasn't my favorite outfit, but my father sent it to me while he was away, and I felt as though it would be fitting for today, especially since it was a traveling outfit, perfect for going on an adventure in. I always prefered blue in my clothing, but hey, I'm not picky. Although it did feel as though the skirt was a tad too high.

I also styled my hair in a special way; my wavy blue hair was tied into two long, curly ponytails that reached down to my back. A bond fasion statement if I do say so myself.

As the plane landed, excitement began to bubble inside me. And it subsequently exploded when I saw my dad walk though the gate.

"Daddy!" I screamed like a little girl as I wrapped my arms around my father's neck. Excuse my adolesent behavior, but when you haven't seen your father since your age was still in the single digits, it seems like a comfortable response for the situation.

My mother pryed my off of him. "Welcome home, sweetie." She said happily. You know, I'm like the spitting image of my mother. Really, the only differences between our appearence is that she's half a foot taller and her appearace is a bit aged. Oh, and she keeps her hair in a neat bun at the top of her head.

"Glad to be back." My father smiled. He had dark, curly hair was wearing a brown business suit. I found that to be odd, but who gave a Shellder? I was getting a Pokemon today!

My dad picked up on my excitement. He's spiritual like that. "Looks like someone wants to meet their new Pokemon."

"Yes! Yes! Good Arceus yes!" I shook my father. As you can see, I'm a tad excited. Did I metion that before?

A massive Pokemon walked behind my father. It looked like a pig, with black fur with yellow patterns. It had a beard of fire around his neck and a menacing look in eyes. Basically, it was an absolute badass. "Emboar." It said in a gruff voice.

I neared passed out from the sheer awesome of this Pokemon. "Is that mine?" I stammered.

Dad crushed my dreams as he shook his head. "Not at all. You really don't remember Hiro?"

"That's Hiro?" I gaped. Hiro was the name of my dad's Tepig. It was the cutest little pig Pokemon in the world. Now, it was this monster. God, I want one.

"Hiro, show Dusk her present." My dad commanded the Pokemon. Hiro pulled a napsack from over his shoulder and opened it. He pulled out a glass capsule with a pale brown egg with green spots.

"The Frillish is that?" I tend to substitute Pokemon names for curses sometimes. That way I can get my point across without getting a lecture about watching my language.

"It's a Pokemon egg that I got from an old friend. His partner had lain it, and, seeing how reliable it was, I felt it was perfect for you."

"What was it?" I asked as I took it from Hiro.

My father waved his finger in the air. "That's a secret."

Well this was unexpected. I was essentially trolled by my father and got an egg for a starter. Fantastic.

...

After our reunion at the airport, I decided to pack my things and leave for my journey. I was originally going to wait for tomorrow, just to spend some time with my first Pokemon. But I can't bond with an egg, now can I?

My mother gathered most of my things for me; A Berry Sack, a TM Case, Town Map, my Xtranseiver. The basics really.

As much as I would have loved to stay and listen to my father's stories, I had already heard enough of them from Xtransiever calls. I really wanted to go and explore the Unova region. I might even take on the Pokemon League.

I gave my parents hugs and kisses and the like and left my home. Just me and my egg. Arceus, this is dumb.

"You better be something amazing when you come out." I held the egg container tightly in my arms. I could be chillin' with a Tepig of my own right now. Hell, I could be chillin' with an Emboar now if I started five years ago like I should have.

I heard a scream from behind me as I began to leave the paved streets of Lacunosa. "Getoutoftheway! Getoutoftheway!" Before I could "Getoutoftheway", somebody rammed straight into me, causing me to fall forward. My egg fell on the ground and rolled about a foot away, thankfully unhurt.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" I heard a girl say. I pulled my face from the dirt, and I completely lost it.

"The Frillish is your damage? You could have killed me!" I turned to face her, and immediately held my tougue.

The girl who bumped into me was the single most adorable person in the entire world. The girl had short blonde hair with a large green beret on top. She wore an orange jacket and bright green pants. Her face was was bright pink in embarrassment, and with her big green eyes behind her small red-rimmed glasses made her look especially cute. Just her flustered appearance just made me blush as well. Um, no homo, by the way.

"Sorry!" The girl whimpered. "When I run at full speed, I'm no good at turning. Call me a human Linoone!" She took my hand in hers. "My name's Bianca. What's yours?"

"D-Dusk!" I blushed even more. "Gosh, you're pretty." Again, no homo.

"Thank you!" She smiled. "Um, are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Technically yes." I picked up my egg and she giggled when I answered.

"Great! Then you can make use of this!" Bianca pulled a small device from a purse on her side. "You see, I'm looking for Trainers to give out Pokedexes to."

I've heard of the Pokedex before, but I had never thought that I would get one. I am never that lucky! I took it from her, expressing my dearest thanks.

"You're welcome. And also if you need any help on your journey, here's my number!" The blonde handed me a slip of paper as well. I nodded thanks and was about to walk away until I realized something.

"Ya know where the closest Gym is?" I laughed. Bianca tilted her head.

"I suppose you could go to Opelucid City. But the Gym Leader there is much too powerful for a beginning Trainer. Go to Opelucid and take a boat to Aspertia City. There's a Gym there that'll be just perfect for you!"

"Thanks. I'll see you then!" I waved goodbye and left the town.

As I continued through Route 12, my egg began shaking inside its glass chamber. I opened it up and took it out. It was becoming dark, but I was nowhere near the nearest town. My egg quivered as the shell began to crack and shatter.

"Something cool, something cool..." I muttered. "Screw it, I'd be happy with a Magikarp right now."

A burst of light escaped from the egg. When the light faded, I looked down with at the small bundle in my arms in confusion.

"Who's this Pokemon?"


	2. Vs Deino

I cuddled the small creature to my chest, warming it by rubbing its back. Although I've watched an assload of television, I've never seen a Pokemon like this.

It was reptilian, I think, with pale green skin. A single horn grew on the back of its head. It had stubby arms and legs, and small tusks stuck out from his mouth. Its eyes were a rosy red color, something I noticed when it opened them and stared into mine.

"Axe?" It squeaked.

I pulled out the device Bianca gave to me earlier. I scanned the Pokemon, and an image popped up.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon." The Pokedex said, "Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier."

"Its a Dragon Type." I blinked. "Sweet!"

"Axew?" The small dragon jumped from my arms. It studied the area and ran around a bit. I have to say, it was pretty adorable.

"Hey Axew!" I called to it. I scanned it with my Pokedex again to see its statistics.

"So you're a boy." I read aloud. "And you know the moves Scratch, Dragon Rage, and Dual Chop."

Axew answered me. It sounded positive, so I took it as a "That's correct."

"Axew, my name's Dusk. I want you to be my partner so we can become super strong and beat the best trainers around Unova. Do you want to partner up with me?"

Axew looked down, as if he were in deep thought. He looked up a moment later and happily replied, "Ax-ew!"

I quickly picked him up and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Axew!" I pulled out a Pokeball and tapped his head. He disappeared inside it and the ball sparkled a moment to signify a successful capture. Okay. First Pokemon down. Five more to go! I'm feeling good.

I found a large tree on the Route to set up camp under. I released Axew and went to my bag. I opened it to get a blanket, but a plastic bag fell out and caught my attention. A small note was attached to it.

"Found these on my journey. Thought your Pokemon would like them." I read aloud. "Aw. Dad..." I smiled at my father's present. The bag was filled with small candies wrapped in pretty blue paper. I handed one to Axew to eat. He got a good sniff of it and immediately threw it on the ground. I guess he doesn't have a taste for sweets. After finding a loaf of bread my mother packed for me and splitting it for Axew and I to eat, I set up my blanket on the ground and cuddled with my Pokemon. He was small and warm, which was nice since the wind was kicking up and it was getting colder than a Glalie's Headbutt.

"Axe, Axew..." My dragon Pokemon cooed. I held him closer, feeling his hot breath at my neck. Wow, this is disturbingly sensusal. Let's stray away from that.

"I'm glad you're my partner, Axew." I whispered. For a second I thought he said, "Me too." Weariness is probably making me hear things. I shivered slightly and drifted into sleep.

...

Something was poking my face. My eyes opened lazily and saw Axew in front of me. "Morning." I said.

After packing up and eating more bread, we continued through Route 12.

"Okay Axew. I want you to do some training. We need to get stronger so we can beat up the Gym Leaders." I said to my partner. He nodded and said its name. We saw some tall grass where Pokemon are known to roam. We smiled at each other evily.

I was very impressed by Axew. We went in and raised hell. We ripped through the masses of Combee and Sewaddle. The Bug Pokemon had no chance against us. We also fought off the occasional Tranquil. We were on fire, but we knew our limits. Whenever something strong like a Roselia or Pinsir came by, we hauled ass out of there as fast as we could. With all the fighting and running, we hadn't realized we had already made it to civilization again.

The Village Bridge was an old world town that was built on a huge bridge. The atmosphere there was so inviting and warm. I remember coming here when I was a child with my parents for a get-together with some old friends. I loved the sandwiches here. They're like Arceus himself slapped you in the face with his awesome god powers and said, "You're my bitch," and you're like, "If I can eat this sandwich for every meal, you can mount me and ride me like a Rapidash for all I care." So yeah, the sandwiches at Village Bridge are really good.

Axew was at my side, looking around as people and Pokemon walked around the small town. I nudged him to get him to follow me.

"We can get some really good food around here." I said. Axew squeaked and followed me onto the bridge. We stopped at a small bakery on the side of the giant arch for an actual breakfast.

When we go our sandwiches, I checked my Xtranciever for the time, which was a quarter past eleven in the morning. We needed to get going soon. Axew and I crossed the bridge and were about to enter the next route. And then WHAM! I was knocked over. Jeez, is this a trend?

I got up and expected to see a ditzy blonde, but instead found a small Pokemon growling at me. It was an indigo lizard, with black fur covering its eyes.

I checked my Pokedex. "Deino, the Irate Pokemon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves."

"Axew..." Axew grabbed my leg. His was right to be scared. The Pokedex entry made this small Pokemon sound dangerous.

"Deino!" Pink fire erupted from Deino's mouth. We jumped out of the way of the Dragonbreath and backed away.

"Axew, we're going to have to fight!" I yelled. Axew growled. We were both fearful, but we weren't going to back down from a challange.

"Axew, use Dual Chop!" I commanded. Axew's hands glowed blue and it ran up to slap Deino in the face. The Dark/Dragon Type reared back and used Headbutt on Axew, causing my Pokemon to fall.

"Axew! Scratch!" My Dragon Pokemon slashed at the opponent with its tiny claws. Deino yelped and lowered his head.

"Axe?" My Axew scratched his head. I believe I was think the same thing he was; Was Deino giving up?

We soon found out that the answer to that question was 'no' because Deino roared and released a blast of blue energy in the shape of a dragon from its throat. The blast engulfed Axew, and his cry rang loudly. Axew was thrown to my feet and I grabbed him.

"You okay, Axew?" I asked my partner. He nodded and got back up. He was just like me; insane and never wanting to give up. My body grew warm. I was steaming up, literally. I blew a puff of steam from my nostrils. "I'm fired up! Axew, Dragon Rage!"

The small Pokemon's belly glowed with blue light. Axew fired a dragon of energy at Deino. The opponent fired his own blast, and the two Dragon Rage attacks colided. The explosion that ensued covered the area in smoke. Axew was panting heavily, but still standing. When the smoke cleared, we could see Deino, who was sprawled on the ground.

"Axew! Axe-Axew!" My Pokemon cried out. I realized that Axew was telling me to capture it. I nodded and picked a Pokeball from my bag. "Pokeball, get it!"

My Pokeball bounced on Deino's body. The Pokemon was instantly transformed into red energy and disappeared inside the ball. The Pokeball fell on the ground and began to shake. Axew and I stood motionless. It was a moment later when the ball finally grew still.

I threw my hands into the air. "I caught my first Pokemon!" Axew cheered with me.

I picked up the ball and put it in my bag. I picked up Axew as well. "You deserve a good rest." I pulled out Axew's Pokeball. "Here's to a great adventure, Axew!"

"Axew, Ax-ew!" He high-fived the Pokeball and instantly disappeared inside.

I was about to leave the Village Bridge when a drop of water fell on my face. It suddenly started to rain. Well, that's just great. I spun on my heel and ran back onto the bridge.

I was almost to a rest area when I bumped into a man on the bridge. Remember what I said about the cold wind and the Glaile headbutt? Well, when I ran into this man, it felt even colder. So much so that my intire body was covered in goosebumps after the colision. I turned to see the man, but the rain was falling more intensely, and I couldn't see his face. Rain pelted my face and blinded me. I then lost my footing and fell backwards. I expected to only fall over on my butt, but it took a lot more time then I expected to fall. When I finally landed, it was a lot more wet than I thought. Why was that? Oh yeah! I fell off the edge of the bridge. And I can't swim. Well, I'm losing conscious so, let's pick up this story some other time. I hope...

* * *

**Ace Trainer Dusk**

**Pokemon: 2**

**Badges: 0**

**POKEMON GET!**

**Axew**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 12**

**Ability: Mold Breaker**

**Nature: Brave**

**Proud of its power**

**Met when Egg hatched at Lv. 1**

_**Dragon Rage**_

_**Dual Chop**_

_**Scratch**_

**POKEMON GET!**

**Deino**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 15**

**Ability: Hustle**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Loves to eat**

**Met at Village Bridge at Lv. 15**

_**Dragon Rage**_

_**Dark Pulse**_

_**Headbutt**_

_**Bite**_


	3. Vs Druddigon

Where am I? This is so weird. My body feels so stiff. If I remember correctly, I fell of the Village Bridge and pasted out in torrent below. But I wasn't at the bottom of a lake. There was air here, and it was quite warm. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't respond. Isn't this just my luck. Get some cool Pokemon, then fall off a bridge. That sounds about right for me. My karma is a jerk like that.

Okay, Dusk. Focus. If you can't see, then try to use your other sense. I calmed myself and sensed my surroundings. It was warm and dry, and there was a blanket over me, although it didn't feel like a blanket I've ever felt before. It wasn't a normal feeling, but it kept me warm, so I wasn't going to complain. Okay, what could I hear? I heard drops of water falling, so I most likely rained here recently. Well, wherever I was, it wasn't far from where I fell. Thank goodness.

"Axe! Axew!"

"Deino..."

Sounded like my Pokemon were out of their balls and were safe too. Yet another load off my chest- wait... What the hell is on my chest?

Small fingers squeezed at my breasts. A strange sound similar to giggling was coming from there too. Well, aren't I lucky? Not only was I almost killed, I'm getting taken advantage of by a frisky Pokemon. No. NO! Forget that! I'm gonna beat the Shedinja out of this litte pervert!

I forced my eyes open, and saw the strangest thing. Instead of a Pokemon, I saw a young girl sitting on my stomach and groping my chest. She looked no older than ten, and had dirty, pink hair tied into two small pigtails. Her eyes were fixated on my boobs, sparkling with an emotion I wasn't familiar with. Was that lust? Ew.

I noticed that she was wearing a large white shirt with a belt tightened around her waist, making it look like a small dress. She smiled widely as she fondled me, and I noticed she had sharp white teeth.

"Excuse me?" I said, suprising her. I surveyed her more. "These are mine. Go get your own." I cleverly said when I noticed that her own chest was as smooth as plywood.

She grunted and got off of me. I sat up and saw Axew and Deino running to me. Axew jumped into my arms, while Deino bowed his head. I patted the indigo Pokemon. "Glad to have you on board, Deino."

"Dei-Deino!" It yapped.

The pink-haired girl gave me a puzzled look. I shot her a look right back. "And you are?"

She put her fist to her chest. "Yoshino."

"Well, thanks for saving me, Yoshino." I bowed my head to her. She crawled up to me and sniffed my face.

"What is your name?" Yoshino asked. I backed away from under the leaf. I noticed that my clothes were completely dry. How long was I out?

"Um, Dusk." I said. "And these are my Pokemon, Axew and Deino."

"Hello." Yoshino sniffed my dragons. Axew looked at Deino with confused eyes, while the Dark/Dragon Type would have done the same if he could see.

The wild child then stared at me, or should I say my breasts. She was completely hypnotized by them. I tested this by puffing my chest out and shifting my body left and right. Sure enough, her golden yellow eyes followed them, similar to a metronome.

"What is your deal with my boobs?" I asked.

"They're bigger than any pair I've ever seen!" She drooled.

"Really?" I blushed. "Well, I- thanks... I mean I always thought they were small for my- Why am I having this conversation? How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen." Well that shut me up. I suppose I can't scold her for talking about adult stuff if she's already as old as me.

"Do you live around here? Is there a town nearby?" I asked Yoshino, who immediately shook her head.

"I live here in Pinwheel Forest with my Pokemon." She suddenly whistled loudly, making me cover my ears.

The foliage behind us rustled and a purple, catlike Pokemon came out and nuzzled my side. I recognized it as a Purrloin. It bounded to Yoshino and purred.

"Axew!" My partner said as he waddled to Purrloin to greet it. Purrloin raised a paw to high five him.

"You've been asleep since last night." Yoshino picked up the cat. "Purrloin was the one found you washed up on the shore."

"Thank you, Purrloin." I said when got up and patted the Purrloin on the head. "So Yoshino, there are no towns around here?"

"There is. Nacrene City is not far from here." Yoshino sighed. "You know, we've always been able to go there to take scraps of food from the restaurants, but recently, some mean old Druddigon came and started harrashing us if we left this tiny area. We're low on food here, and its not helping when the Druddigon come here and eat the little bit of berries we have left."

Nacrene? I floated this far from Village Bridge? As troubling as that was, my stomach became my top priority at this point. Talking about berries made me realize I was totally starving. Any food that was in my pack would most likely be sludge by now. Berries sounded pretty good right about now, and I had a feeling my Pokemon were feeling the same.

"Well, why don't you beat them up?" I asked her.

"Purrloin is not strong enough. And there are three Druddigon. We're outnumbered and outmatched." Yoshino sighed, "We haven't been able to leave this area for moons."

"Well, I'll help you. Axew, Deino, and I will take them on!" I blew steam from my nose. "Those Druddigon won't know what hit 'em."

Yoshino brighted. "Really? Yay! Thanks, Dusk!" She hugged me tightly.

"This is an excuse to press up on my boobs, isn't it?" I saw through her ruse.

Yoshino poked out her tougue. "I can't resist them!"

"Shut up." I laughed.

...

"Drud! Druddigon!" I could hear the Dragon Pokemon as we neared the border of Yoshino's territory. We hid in the nearby foliage as three massive Dragon Types walked near us. They had blue bodies with scaly yellow stomachs, and wide jagged wings. Their long clawed arms had red spike protruding out of them. They had stony, red faces and angry yellow eyes.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon." My Pokedex stated. It, along with my wallet and the rest of my electronics, were thankfully free of water damage. " It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock."

"Wow. Even your information box knows that they are vicious beasts!" Yoshino hissed. "Maybe we should just try to run away..."

"No way!" I assured her. "These jerks need to be taught a lesson." I nodded to Axew, who in turn nudged Deino to alert him that we were about to attack.

Suddenly, a claw ripped the bush we were hiding behind from its roots. The Druddigon heard us, and were ready to destroy any tresspassers.

"Axew, Dual Chop! Deino, Dragonbreath!" I commanded. Axew jumped and smacked one of the Druddigon into its friends. Deino sniffed to locate his target, and then fired pink flames.

The Druddigon roared in pain as Dragonbreath connected. The leaped away from my Pokemon and regained their composure. They then lunged with their claws extended.

"Purrloin! Night Slash!" I heard Yoshino call. The small cat Pokemon bounded at the Druddigon, its claws unsheathed and glowing dark blue. It slashed through the dragons and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Ok, Axew, Deino, use... Huh?" I was about to tell my Pokemon to attack once more, but I noticed something strange. Axew was clutching its arms, which were red and scratched.

"I forgot!" Yoshino cried when Purrloin staggered, licking its scrathed paws. "These Druddigon have the ability Rough Skin! Pokemon will get hurt if they touch them!"

"Crap, and Axew is so good at physical fighting..." I bit my tougue. I knew this battle wouldn't be easy, but is this too much for us to handle?

"Axew!" My partner growled. Deino did the same. I stared at the two Dragon Types admirably. They wanted to keep going, dispite the disadvantage.

"Axew, Dragon Rage! Deino, Dark Pulse!" Axew fired a dragon shaped blast from his mouth, while Deino's body glowed purple and shot a wave of dark energy.

The Druddigon were blasted backwards. They were dazed, but not out. They blew flames at us, and my dragons could barely take the firey attack. Purrloin used Fury Swipes and made the Flamethrowers disperse. I notice Axew squeaking its thanks to the Devious Pokemon.

"Purrloin, Fury Swipes again!" Yoshino called out. The cat Pokemon slashed at one of the Druddigon, landing a critical hit here and there.

Axew and Deino were growling fiercely. My mind instantly came up with a way to finish this battle.

"Axew and Deino!" I commanded. "Double Dragon Rage!"

My dragons' mouths erupted in blue flames. The two blasts swirled together and formed a vicious two headed dragon. The Dragon Rage devoured the Druddigon, and the following explosion blasted them into the sky.

"And stay out, you freeloaders!" I yelled triumph. Axew and Deino laughed happily. Purrloin joined in too.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yoshino glomped my from behind. Well, at least I know there's no other motive for this imbrace. "Purrloin and I are in your debt!"

"Okay, okay. You're welcome! Just get off me!" I shouted.

...

"Thanks again for your help." Yoshino bowed her head to me. For a wild girl, she was pretty polite.

"No prob, Yoshi!" I smiled at her.

"Yoshi?" The nickname confused the pink-haired girl.

"Just a nickname I wanted to see if you like."

"Oh. I do like it!"

"Good." This girl was really starting to grow on me. Although we had just met, Yoshi seemed like such an invaluabe friend. "Yoshi, do you want to come with me to see Unova?"

"Me? Go with you?" Yoshi's cheeks reddened. "I don't know..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just asking." I turned to walk away. Axew and Deino said their goodbyes to Purrloin.

"I just thought you would, since we could meet lots of people. Lots of women. Women with really big boobs..."

"What do you mean by that?" I heard Yoshi say.

"Well, its just that I'll be collecting Gym Badges, and some of the Gym Leaders are extremely gorgeous women. Not to mention the many trainers we could meet at the Pokemon League."

There was silence between us for a moment.

"Well," Yoshi stated, "since when I first found you, you were floating downsteam, I suppose I should tag along on your journey to make sure you stay safe."

"You? Really?" I turned around to taunt her.

"Of course." She said. "I'm strong enough to tussle with even the Timburr in this area!"

"Alright then!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Welcome to the team, Yoshi!"

The wild child hugged me when I lowered my defences. "I'm gonna love traveling with you, Dusk!"

"Eh! Where do you think you're putting your hands!" I cried out.

"Axew-ew!" I heard Axew laugh.

"Purr-Purrloin." Purrloin's reply sounded exasperated.

Boy, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**NEW TEAM MEMBER!**

**Wild Girl Yoshino**

**Pokemon:**

**Purrloin**

**Level: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Prankster**

**Nature: Gentle**

**Likes to run**

**Met at Pinwheel Forest at Lv. 8**

_**Night Slash**_

_**Fury Swipes**_

_**Snarl**_

_**Attract**_


	4. Vs Archen

**Dusk POV**

"Hello there!" A woman was walking over to Yoshi and I as we walked through Pinwheel Forest. She was incredibly strange, but had an intelligent aura about her.

The dark-skinned woman had puffy blue hair tied back by a handkerchief. She wore a white button up shirt and light blue pants, and apron hung over her shoulder.

"Hi. My name's Dusk. And this is my buddy, Yoshi." I greeted the taller woman.

"Hiya Granny!" Yoshi blurted. "You got some really big boobies!"

"Th-Thanks?" The woman was surprised by the small girl's comment. "I'm Lenora. What are you two doing out here?"

"We were going to see if there was a port nearby." I said politely. "Do you know if one is around?"

"Well, actually," Lenora started, "There is a port at Accumula Town, but it's a bit far from here."

"No problem. I got a Map!" I joked. I was a bit disappointed because I would be a while until I get my first Gym Badge, but whatever.

"Want to come with me to Nacrene?" Lenora asked. "You seem like a trustworthy trainer. I could show you a few things!"

"I say we follow her!" Yoshi cried. I popped her in the back of the head. Obviously, she just wanted to stare at Lenora for a while. But I was tired, and following this map was a chore in a maze like Pinwheel Forest.

"Sounds good, Lenora." I smiled.

"Welcome to Nacrene!" Lenora announced. "Follow me to the museum."

"I've been living next to this for all this time?" Yoshi gapped. I had to admit, Nacrene was an impressive city.

From the buildings, to the pavement, the city was a work of art. Walls were painted with beautiful murals or splatters of colors. Modern sculptures were placed in the center of the city.

We followed Lenora through the city and stopped at a huge building.

"This is the museum." Lenora said proudly. "This used to be a Pokemon Gym. "

I brightened up. "Does it still give out badges?"

"No..."

"Then I'm already bored as hell." I sighed.

"You won't be when I show you what is inside." The dark skinned woman joked. I doubted that anything about a museum could be interesting, but this woman helped us through the forest, so the least I could do for her was humor her for a bit.

We went inside, and a giant skeleton greeted us. "Wow! Look at the size of that!" Yoshi gaped. "It looks like a giant dragon!"

"It used to be one, but it had an accident when it was flying around the world." Lenora said as she opened a door next to the clerk's counter. "Come inside and I'll show you something special."

Lenora motioned us through the door. When we went through, a strange machine appeared. It wad large, with many dials and sliders. A big glass dome was on top, and inside it was a rock of some sort.

"This is the Fossil Restoration Machine." Lenora said. "It brings fossil Pokemon back to life. I've been looking for trainers that can handle such unique Pokemon, but not many of them come to Nacrene anymore. You know, since I retired the Gym."

"Ya mean, no trainers come for the museum either?" Yoshi asked. Lenora shook her head.

"Well, if you're looking for a trainer to befriend your prehistoric Pokemon, I'm up for it!" She was totally right. I wasn't bored at all now! We were going to turn back the clock and reverse death. I should be concerned about how this would work, or if we were now condemned to hell for playing Arceus, but if I got a badass Pokemon out of it, it's probably worth damnation!

"This is a Plume Fossil. A special fossil that was once, and soon will be, an Archen." The former Gym Leader turned on the machine. It whined and sparked furiously. The fossil glowed with a radiant light.

"So cool!" Yoshi's mouth was gaping. All of this new and amazing stuff she was experiencing was making her little head spin. I hoped she wasn't going to blow a fuse or something.

The machine finally began to calm down. The fossil was beginning to become visible-Wow!

The fossil restoring machine was a total success. In the fossil's place was a birdlike Pokemon with beautiful yellow, red, and blue plumage. It's head was red and blue, and its large eyes were darting about every which way.

"Welcome to the new world, Archen!" Lenora cried as she released Archen from the machine.

It squawked loudly and swiped at Lenora's face, who narrowly dodged it. "Arch! Archen!" It jumped from the machine and swiped at Yoshi and I. I jumped back, readying Deino's Pokeball.

Yoshino beat me to the punch as she released her Purrloin. "Purrloin, Fury Swipes!" The cat slashed at the prehistoric Pokemon. It defended itself with its heavy plumage. The Pokemon then glowed brightly and fired a silvery ball of energy into Purrloin's chest.

"I believe you've had your fun, Archen!" Lenora pulled out a Pokeball of her own. "Watchog! Go!" A flash of light burst from the capsule, releasing a large rodent Pokemon with strange glowing eyes.

"Use Low Sweep!" Lenora commanded. Watchog appeared before Archen in an instant and drove its knee into its gut. Archen let out a high-pitched scream, making us all cover our ears.

While we weren't looking, Archen flew out of the door. I was barely able to see it as it zoomed straight past me.

"An Archen that can fly?" Lenora uncovered her ears. "I always thought that they were all flightless! This is an amazing discovery!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Miss, but your 'discovery' just escaped into the city! Arceus knows what that thing will do. Let's go find it."

**Axew POV**

I never thought I'd meet a Pokemon from the past today. Heck, I never thought I'd meet a Pokemon from the past in my lifetime. But here I was, staring down a weird bird Pokemon that Dusk had claimed was revived from a fossil.

She had released me from my Pokeball a good ten minutes ago and told me about the escapee that was messing around in the city. I told her that she could trust me to defeat the Archen and everything would be okay. I had the feeling she didn't understand a single word I said however, since she nodded and motioned me to follow. I don't understand how humans can't understand us Pokemon. It's not like we're speaking a different language or something.

Anyway, I was glaring at the Archen right in its beady eyes. I heard it growl at me, expecting me to attack. But I wasn't going to. I was waiting for it to begin the fight first. I wonder if one of my parents was a great strategic fighter, since it was so easy for me to think up plans for attack. That'd be so cool.

As I expected, Archen got impatient and lunged for me, its claws extended. I knew the move instantly: Dragon Claw. Looks like this cave 'mon' was using its head. I dodged back as he slashed, imbedding its claws into the pavement.

"No! Rak! Move! Let go, strange earth!" He talked funny. It was weird to hear a Pokemon talk so strangely, I could barely understand him. Okay, now I know how humans feel when talking to Pokemon.

I heard soft paws bounding behind me, and Purrloin appeared at my side.

"You okay?" Her mew was sweet and sophisticated. I always liked how prim and beautiful Purrloin was. She always put a strong amount of elegance in everything she did. But don't start to think I like her though. She's a pretty Pokemon, that's all!

Archen freed his wing from the ground and dashed at us. I heard Purrloin's human command an attack. Purrloin winked at the Archen, and small pink hearts fluttered around the bird. Archen immediately staggered, hearts in his eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what that attack was, but it seemed to put the Pokemon in a love-induced trance. Wow, I know a lot of big words. If one of my parents was a fighter, the other must have spent a lot of time in a Pokemon Lab or something.

As Archen swooned, Purrloin lashed at him with a barrage of Fury Swipes. She moved with such speed, I could barely see here.

Archen was beginning to come to. Purrloin leaped above it. "Finish it!"

I heard Dusk agree with the Dark Type and commanded my favorite attack. My stomach burned with intense energy. I opened my mouth wide at launched my Dragon Rage. Archen screeched as the attack blew up the area around it. Dust and gravel flew everywhere. Arceus, I love doing that.

"That was great, Axew!" Dusk picked me up and hugged me close. Good job, me.

"Hey!" Yoshi cried. "Archen escaped!"

It was true. When the smoke cleared, all we saw was the crater from my attack and a couple of blue and yellow feathers. Great. Now we have to go find it. It may have been a short fight, but I'm a young Pokemon. I need my rest, damn it.

I saw Lenora and her Watchog running to us, out of breath. Dusk told the trainer what had happened.

"Well, that's a bother." The woman said. "I guess I'll have to go find it later. Thanks for your help, Dusk and Yoshi."

"Aw. I was hoping I'd get a cool Pokemon." Dusk pouted.

"Maybe we'll meet it again. It's a small Pokemon World, you know!" Yoshi poked my trainer in the chest.

"As long as it's not messing around in the city, it should be fine." Lenora announced. "By the way, you said that you were looking for a gym, right?" Dusk and I both nodded as she continued.

"Well, if you take a boat from Striaton, the next town, you can get to Aspertia City. A gym that I'm very fond of is out there."

"Cool!" Steam blew out of Dusk's nose. I was always a bit amazed about how she was able to do that. "We'll get there quick then!"

"Let's go right now!" Yoshi called. I felt a bit invigorated. I wanted to get to this Aspertia City as soon as I could. I wanted to participate in my first Gym Battle, and of course, Dusk wanted the same. We said our goodbyes to Lenora and departed to the eastern exit of Nacrene. My stomach felt tingly. I was going to become the most powerful Pokemon in Unova. And nothing was going to stop me. Um, well except for lunch. I was past mid-day, and we hadn't eaten. But that didn't matter. We were going to be the greatest, Dusk and I. We were going to collect every badge and... and hopefully grab something to eat on the way...

**Dusk's POV**

Well, wasn't today fun? I got to meet a prehistoric Pokemon and a former gym leader. Too bad that little adventure was pretty pointless since the little bastard disappeared before I could throw a Pokeball at it. Oh well, the next stop is Striaton, and then Aspertia City, home of my first gym badge. No stopping now. Night was a few hours away, and even so, I was prepared to march through Route 3 in the dark to reach the port. Unfortunately, we didn't pick up any food in Nacrene, so I was starving. I could sense Yoshi and our Pokemon were hungry too. Man, maybe I'm a bit too hot-blooded...

Wait. I smell something. It smells like... stew! I smell stew! I motioned to Yoshi and looked around. I could see some smoke coming from the east. We rushed forward on the path to the smoke and saw a campfire with a small pot hung over it. Some dude with crazy hair was standing over it, giving it a taste test. And when I say crazy, it's a bit of an understatement. This guy's hair was a deep scarlet color and styled to resemble a billowing flame. He wore some stuffy-looking clothes, like a black vest over a white dress shirt and black pants. He also wore a bowtie as red as his hair. And speaking of red, his eyes were a brilliant red color as well. They burned with commitment and confidence. Usually, I'd think he was super cute, but getting some for my belly is more important than... um...getting some.

He looked up to us with surprise. "Oh hey." He said, "The name's Chili. Care to join me for a meal?"


End file.
